


14

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [15]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, Philip - Freeform, borderline bromance, cameo of kamen rider W, for W I think its bromance without that b letter, hidari shotaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	14

They sat at the President’s office for almost an hour. Eiji was really surprised, with how patient and down to earth could Ankh be, when such behaviour would get him far. He even noted something in his smartphone. He had also shown everyone the short clip he made of the new Yummy, so they could find its parent later.  
\- We got a lot of information, but most of it sounded useless – commented Hino when they left the building.  
\- On the contrary, most would be useful if we had more specifics. - Ankh was still in his serious, strategic mood.  
\- Like what?  
\- Like knowing how many ingredients she had to use, to make one clear Medal. We know how much she got form the Foundation, so if we knew exact composition of one piece, we could count how many Medals she’s made, and with that, how many potential Greeeds. Normally, any of us would use one human per week on average as Yummy’s Parent, more would surely get out of control. If this hasn't changed...  
\- Ah we could prepare during the intervals between attacks. And maybe defeat her faster. - Eiji got it quickly.  
\- Yes, but sadly we don't have the needed information. Don't you remember any details about making Medals?  
\- No. Most data I've got was still in old languages and I didn't know any context.  
\- Damn it... How to get information like that... - Ankh was using his whole mental capability, but nothing came to mind.  
\- Wait... wait! Maybe… I may know someone who could help! - Eiji stopped in his tracks, looking enlightened. - We know exactly what we need, so we have keywords. I used their help once, when I needed to choose which country to go to next, in search for a way to resurrect you. It was so helpful back then!  
\- Where we should go then?  
\- You remember the “W” right? They, or to be precise, the right side have that special power... Wait I'll call and ask if we could go and meet with them now.  
Ankh just nodded slowly. Again he was surprised by how much effort Eiji put into bringing him back. He observed the other man as he dialled the number, waited, talked a bit and then asked if they could get there due to an emergency.  
\- We got permission, so let’s go. I still can't use my transformation for a while anyway, because of this resetting, so I’ll leave protecting the city to Gotou. I hope Hina will lend us her car.  
\- Why not just use bikes?  
\- It's hard to talk that way. We still have to think about strategies regarding the upgrade right?  
\- Your motivation is almost disturbing.  
\- What’s that supposed to mean? We have to help those people.  
\- Yes, of course. Ask Hina about the car already – he hissed.  
Eiji had his smart moments too and somehow those always pissed Bird Greeed off. Was it because those were so rare or rather because it could mean he’s not all that needed even for strategy?  
********  
The trip took 2 hours and they indeed spent most of it talking about the new add-on and any possible combinations, how Medals would cross in the device and if it would change them too.  
\- Let’s leave it at that for now. We're almost there –said Eiji, when he saw the old but well restored billiard club.  
Ankh just snorted seeing where the famous “W” is living. Then again, he was just freeloading on an old attic. They’ve got up the stairs and Hino, after knocking, went inside. The whole place had a retro feeling, yet some items suggested, that sometimes comfort and usability are more important than aesthetics.  
\- Ah Eiji, you're here! - the man dressed elegantly, yet somewhat over the top greeted Hino – And who’s your new friend?  
\- Eh? New? No that’s… you don't remember… ah right it was a bit different last time – Eiji laughed shortly.  
\- Oi, we don't have time for this. - Greeed said, dropping on the couch. At least kept some manners and didn't sit on the back rest.  
\- Yes, we have. This is...  
\- ...Ankh – said another man who entered the room. He looked slightly younger, and his clothes were more modern and seemed comfortable to wear. He was holding an open book, but what’s weird, the volume consisted of only empty pages – I've tried to read something about you and got some contradicting pieces of information.  
\- Oh yeah? You're not better yourself. Are you a human or not? - Greeed said boldly.  
Both Eiji and Shotaro looked somewhat shocked right now. Eiji because Ankh’s rudeness could be the reason for not getting anything out of them and Shotaro because he found out about his partner’s ambiguous state. Also the name ringed a bell, but he couldn't remember, where he heard it last time.  
\- Who knows? – Philip just smiled mysteriously – Anyway you wanted some data on a certain topic. Do you have any good keywords to narrow down the search?  
Bird Greeed got up. Hino saw, how his cocky attitude shifted into strategical one. It was funny how observing him made noticing changes like that obvious.   
\- Of course.  
\- Then let’s begin. - Philip raised his hands and got into Gaia Library. - Keywords, please?  
\- Greeed creation. Yummy. Dr Kei Saito. Core Medals ingredients. - Ankh said slowly.  
Shotaro and Eiji stood on the side looking at the other two’s interaction. Every time Philip said he needed narrow it down more, Ankh found needed words, but those were getting more and more complicated and scientific.  
\- Do you have any idea, what they’re talking about now? - whispered older man.  
\- Nope, not a clue. But it was his idea to get more data, so I don't have to worry about it.  
\- Sometimes I feel fairly dumb around Philip, yet in moments like these, I don't mind.  
\- Same, same...  
They synchronously nodded their heads.  
\- Hm. We have one book, but it’s sealed. - said Philip eventually. - It needs additional password, which is… quite unusual. Maybe it’s only for certain people to know. - he pondered.  
\- I don't care what it’s for. We need those information as fast as we can. Can you try and enter the password?  
\- Yes, let’s try it. Any ideas?  
Ankh tried some words, and even Eiji threw in his two cents. Nothing. Luckily for them there was no limit to how many times they can input the password..  
\- Some advanced words perhaps? - Greeed thought for a moment and said something in German. Nothing. Then again. And again. But after the fourth try...  
\- Ah it opened! - Philip was more enthusiastic than usually. - There's a lot information here, you want to write it down?  
\- No, I'll remember, just tell me everything.  
\- It's sometimes hard to have eccentric genius as a partner – this time it was Eiji who said it.  
\- Yeah, yeah – Shotaro nodded in agreement.  
It was a lot of data, and some words weren’t translatable into Japanese, but Ankh of course didn't mind at all. Half an hour later he smiled filled with satisfaction.  
\- That's all we need for now – he said finally. – Oi, Eiji let’s go back.  
\- Yes, yes of course – the man woke up from half asleep state, because he really didn't understand much of what they talked about and didn't want to disturb them by conversing with Shotaro.  
\- Thanks for your cooperation – Hino bowed a little – Geez Ankh, wait up! You didn't even thank them!  
\- Who has time for such unneeded things – Greeed said as he got out of the room.  
\- Thy are rather unique ones – said Philip closing his book, after the two guests left in a hurry.  
\- Right? Eiji seemed rather normal, when we’ve met him last time, and yet he found himself such a partner.  
\- Looking at us, it was to be expected I’d say – Philip pointed out.  
Shotaro just laughed at that. Moments later an explosion could be heard.  
Outside, Eiji and Ankh had to jump to the sides, because a weird monster had attacked them.  
\- It's not a Yummy, why is it wasting our time – Greeed was already annoyed – And it doesn't want to let us get to the car...  
\- I… I still can’t transform… - said Hino nervously looking at his inactive device.  
\- It's not your responsibility to fight everything that’s dangerous to others. - growling with anger, Ankh spread his wings and shot some fireballs at the enemy, who took some damage from them.  
\- AHHH! YOU'RE THAT HAND!  
Shotaro stared at Greeed when he got out of the building with his partner.  
\- Of course he is. You just got it now? - Philip teased him and laughed.  
\- Well yes, he looked different and… wait there’s no time for that. We have to fight the Dopant. Are you ready Philip?  
\- As always. - He took his Gaia Memory.  
Eiji and Ankh backed up slightly waiting for a moment to drive of safely.  
CYCLONE! JOKER!  
\- Henshin!  
Greeed made a few steps forward and caught Philip’s falling body.  
\- Heh, I've got really weird reflexes from being around you Eiji – he pointed out and put the right half of “W” on the ground.  
\- You two can go now. We’ll take care of it – said Rider in a dual voice.  
\- Thanks again! - shouted Hino and ran after Ankh who was already near the car. He started up the engine and from afar he saw, how “W” quickly finished off the enemy.  
\- It's always such a weird sensation to see other Riders fighting.  
\- Nope, it's totally normal. - said Greeed form his own experiences – well whatever, we've got what we wanted. And it’s rather good news too.  
\- You mean…? - Eiji asked looking at the road.  
\- Form everything I learned, I can tell she could only make 14 clear Core Medals. There is that one super rare ingredient and it limited her possibilities. Also to make a Greeed you need at least 10 of them. No less. That means there may only be one. I doubt it could produce more Yummies than averagely, especially that it's still incomplete.  
\- So why does she need 4 extra?  
\- Maybe to give them to the foundation as a proof of her competences... - Ankh was thinking if he should share more about it - … and now I've got 3 of them – he said finally.  
\- Really? You… you don't want to make them into Taka Kujaku and Condor and try to get as many as you need to have a full set? - he slowed down due to slight distress.  
\- Watch the road! And no… first of all I don't want to be an old type Greed. I don't need it. I’d rather have less fire power but sharper senses. Also I think those Medals will change into something different... I'm not just a pile of Medals anymore.  
\- Of course you're not – Eiji smiled. – So, now we just need the O Driver to work again, defeat the Yummy, catch Dr Saito and then celebrate.  
\- More or less. Yet I don’t think it will be that easy.  
Hino was surprised seeing Ankh’s troubled face. Such a rare view.  
\- I don't know, we only need more power now, right? No other Greeeds plotting, no third party enemies, it’s clear now. Us and them.  
\- It’s never that simple Eiji – he threw a distressed look at the other man.  
\- What? Why not? Why are you looking at me like that?!  
\- Nothing. Better look at the road.  
\- Ankh you tell me one thing and then there are just 3 more secrets to discover. What’s on your mind?! - Eiji asked. It was a great progress, that the Greeed told him about possessing clear Cores, yet there was something more.  
\- Well, that’s not my problem, right? And you better conserve strength for the next time you’ll transform. Double set of Medals might have you run out of stamina rather quickly. - he crossed his arms.  
\- Yeah I'm aware.  
Suddenly it felt so awkward. They’ve spent the rest of the ride in silence.


End file.
